Calcium silicates such as wollastonite are known in the art as materials used for the manufacture of building and insulating materials. Preparation of such materials is described in patents such as: Wheeler et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,930; Vikanovich et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,996; Magder--U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,675 and Barrall--U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,516.
Yet in spite of varieties of applications for wollastonite both in old and new compositions, a problem exists wherein variable results are encountered with different batches and grades of raw materials. Efforts to control the purity of wollastonite used for the preparation of building and insulating materials proved to be unsatisfactory in improving reaction uniformity. Thus, a need exists for means to control or limit variability associated with the use of wollastonite as a raw material.
The method of the present invention provides calcium silicate materials with improved properties for both reactive and inert applications.